1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a tool that assists in hanging an object on a structure, and more specifically, it relates to determining the placement of fasteners, such as nails, screws, pegs, mollies, hooks, and bull hooks, for hanging pictures, frames, carpets, sculptures, and the like, on a given plane and horizontal, vertical, or at a given angle with respect to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known that assist in hanging pictures and like objects so that the object will hang level. However, there remains a need for an improved method for hanging objects, including framed works and similar items, that will hang securely in a level position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,431 to Pedley teaches a cross bar which attaches to the back of a frame of an item to be hung on a wall. At the bottom of the frame there is secured an end piece into which the cross bar is held. The cross bar can be maneuvered within the confines of the end piece such that the frame can be leveled out should the frame initially be off center. The Pedley device requires time, effort and expense to secure the cross bar and the end piece to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,895 to Hart teaches an apparatus that is attached to a frame before the frame is mounted to a surface such as a wall. The Hart apparatus has a built in level for assisting in the proper placement of the apparatus on the frame. The apparatus contains areas in which fasteners may be inserted to attach the frame and the apparatus to the wall. The Hart device also requires time, effort and expense to secure the apparatus to the frame.
As set forth above, the invention is a continuation-in-part of a related invention described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/504,593, filed Feb. 25, 2000. The invention in that application describes a hanging tool with an elongated body member and a plurality of openings formed in the body member. Each of the plurality of openings has an opening edge and a recessed border formed at least partly around the opening edge. That invention also includes at least one insert for receiving and guiding a fastener to be secured to a structure. The inserts have an overhanging edge and are inserted in one of the openings in the body member. The recessed border of the openings self-secure to the overhanging edge of the inserts for removably fastening the inserts to the body member.
The instant invention improves the invention described in the preceding paragraph. Instead of a body member with openings for receiving various inserts at particularly defined locations within the body member, the instant invention includes a body member with a system for slidably receiving separate inserts at an infinite number of locations along the body member.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a tool for hanging any object, including frames, that overcomes the herein-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type, that assists in hanging an object perfectly level on a surface, and that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
The invention is a tool that sets the proper placement of fasteners such as nails, screws, pegs, mollies, hooks, bull hooks, and the like for hanging objects such as pictures, frames, sculptures, and other items on the fasteners or devices attached to the fasteners. The invention may also be advantageously used to hang multiple objects on the same plane at an even or desired spacing, whether level with respect to ground or at a particular angle with respect to one another or to ground.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an object hanging tool, including an elongated body member having at least one edge, at least one insert for receiving and guiding a fastener to be secured to a structure, the at least one insert having an overhanging edge, and at least one removable insert holder for removably fastening the at least one insert to the body member, the at least one insert holder slidably disposed at the at least one edge and having a holder opening with a holder opening edge and a recessed border formed at least partly around the opening edge, the recessed border self-securing to the overhanging edge of the at least one insert upon placing the at least one insert into the holder opening.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the body member has at least one rail opening, the at least one insert holder has at least one rail guide, and the at least one rail guide is slidably disposed in the at least one rail opening.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the body member has a rear side, the at least one insert holder has a front side, the at least one rail guide is on the front side, and the at least one rail opening is on the rear side.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the body member has a top side, the at least one insert holder has a bottom side, the at least one rail guide is on the bottom side, and the at least one rail opening is on the top side.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the at least one insert holder has at least one rail opening, the body member has at least one rail guide, and the at least one rail guide is slidably disposed in the at least one rail opening.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the body member has a rear side, the at least one insert holder has a front side, the at least one rail guide is on the rear side, and the at least one rail opening is on the front side.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the body member has a top side, the at least one insert holder has a bottom side, the at least one rail guide is on the top side, and the at least one rail opening is on the bottom side.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the at least one rail opening and the at least one rail guide are trapezoidal or barbell shaped.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the at least one rail opening has entrance edges and the entrance edges are tapered.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the at least one rail guide has end edges and the end edges are tapered.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the body member has a given thickness and the at least one insert holder has a thickness equal to the given thickness.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the body member has a given thickness and the at least one insert holder has at least one step with a width equal to the given thickness.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the body member has two edges, and the at least one insert holder is slidably disposed on at least one of the two edges.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the recessed border is formed with at least one protrusion and the overhanging edge is formed with at least one recess aligned with and corresponding to the at least one protrusion for removably fastening the at least one insert to the at least one insert holder.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the overhanging edge has the at least one protrusion and the recessed border has the at least one recess aligned with and corresponding to the at least one protrusion for removably fastening the at least one insert to the body member.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the recessed border has a depth and the at least one protrusion has a thickness corresponding to the depth of the recessed border.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the at least one protrusion and the at least one recess are curved.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the at least one protrusion has a width, the recessed border has a breadth, and the width corresponds to the breadth.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the recessed border has a border shape, the overhanging edge has an edge shape, and the border shape substantially corresponds to the edge shape.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the recessed border has a border shape, the overhanging edge has an edge shape, and the edge shape is larger than the border shape.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the overhanging edge has a tapered corner.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the at least one insert has a front side and a back side, the at least one insert holder has a front side and a back side, and the recessed border and the front and back sides of the at least one insert respectively lie flush with the front and back sides of the at least one insert holder when the at least one insert is placed into the opening of the at least one insert holder.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the at least one insert is one of a plurality of inserts including a leveling insert having a level for determining if a plurality of fasteners are aligned level with respect to each other, and a fastener guiding insert for receiving and aligning a fastener.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the leveling insert has a removable level.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the leveling insert has a recess for receiving the level oriented at an angle.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the elongated body member has at least one cavity and includes at least one level removably disposed in the at least one cavity.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the fastener guiding insert has a fastener guide path and a semicircular hole at the fastener guide path for receiving and guiding the fastener, and the semicircular hole releasably grips the fastener.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the body member has at least one end with an end opening formed therein, and including an end connector received in the end opening of the body member for removably joining adjacent body members together at an angle with respect to one another.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the at least one insert holder has a front side and a back side, and the recessed border is at least partly around the opening edge on both the front side and the back side of the at least one insert holder.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, there is provided at least one measurement scale at the at least one edge.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the recessed border is entirely around the opening edge.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the removable insert holder includes a fastener for removably securing the insert holder (60) to the body member.
Other characteristic features of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a tool for hanging an object, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.